


Run and Hide

by Kiss_The_Falling_Sky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst?, F/M, M/M, Main characters die, Violent Deaths, fluff?, one pretty graphically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_The_Falling_Sky/pseuds/Kiss_The_Falling_Sky
Summary: Yuuri's friend, Yuri decides to drag him on a massive group trip to visit a bunch of old ruined war bunkers. Yuuri was apprehensive to begin with, but nothing could have prepared him for the horror he'd see down there.





	Run and Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This was based on a really fucked up dream I had a few days ago! I told my dad about it and he suggested writing it down. So I made it a Yuri!!! On Ice fic. Cause why not.

“Oh come on don't be a wuss!” 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and sank lower in his seat on the bus. It was all fine and good to go on a trip to a supposedly haunted war bunker, but when the tour guide refused to give a proper answer as to whether it was haunted or not...that's when the black haired man got suspicious. Most of the people, like his friend Yurio, were totally convinced that they were going to see a ghost. There seemed to be only one sceptic on the trip like her, a guy with silver hair and blue eyes. At first he dismissed him, why wouldn't he, he looked like a My Chemical Romance reject, sitting at the back on his own. Now though, now he paid attention to him because he was like him.

“Oi! Katsudon? You listening?”

Yurio’s nickname pulled him out of his trance and he turned to him with a blank look. He could tell he knew he hadn't been paying attention.

“I asked if you were ok.”

“Yeah just...feel a bit anxious…”

“D’you think it's cause of the Ghost?”

He hit his arm and turned away as he apologised. Yurio was his friend, he was a little abrasive but they'd known each other for years. He was still as tactless as ever.

The bus came to a stop, and when Yuuri peaked through the window his jaw dropped. They were up on a hill, looking down on the entire building. Though it couldn't really be described as a building anymore...more like a combination of structures scattered through a field. Even the sight of it set Yuuri on edge, and he found himself almost regretting agreeing to come, but Yurio couldn't exactly go on his own. The tour guide let them off the bus, and almost everyone immediately started heading down to the ruins. Almost.

“They're eager.” The J.D look alike muttered to him.

“They want to see a ghost.”

“I suppose...but seeing a ghost isn't a good thing.”

“Alright Eyeliner you got a name?”

“Viktor. And you?”

“Yuuri.”

“Right. Shall we join the others then?”

He shrugged, but did end up walking down to their group with him. Viktor was an interesting man, but he was right in comparing him to J.D from Heathers. He may not have been a perfect look alike appearance wise, but his attitude was dead on. When he stood next to Yurio, the teen nudged him gently, his way of apologising for being insensitive. 

After the guide explained that they’d have the day to spend walking round on their own, he left them to it. Yuuri didn’t like the idea of walking around without a guide, but there wasn’t really a choice. A small group had gathered around Yurio, who had already seemed to had made friends with some, including Viktor. 

“Katsudon, this is Phichit, Seung-Gil, Chris, Mila, Sara, JJ, Isabella and Viktor. They’re going to hang around with us to try and find the ghost. Everyone, this is my friend Yuuri.” 

“Yuuri? Why does he call you Katsudon?” The red haired girl, Mila, asked.

“It’s my favourite food. I should call him Pirozhki if we’re doing food, but Yurio annoys him more.” The Japanese man smirked as the young Russian ground his teeth.

“Yurio? That’s sweet!” Viktor chuckled.

“Watch it Nikiforov.” The teen growled.

After a quick chuckle, the group set off, walking around all the structures, looking through windows. Yuuri didn’t know whether it was the overlaying paranoia, or the intense silence, but he felt like he was being watched. No one else seemed to feel it, but Yuuri found himself sticking close to Viktor.

“Are you ok, Yuuri?”

“I guess...I just don’t really like the feeling this place gives off.” He admitted.

“I get you...something doesn’t feel right. Why would the tour guide leave us in such a massive place right?”

“Well no...just...I feel like we’re being watched…”

Viktor looked around, then put a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. The touch was oddly comforting. 

“I can’t see anyone but-”

“Hey, where’s Yurio?” Chris asked.

Yuuri looked around, and found that his blonde friend had disappeared. Panic rose in his throat and he looked around. How long had he been gone? God he could have been anywhere. 

“Yuri!? Yuri where are you?!” 

Everyone started calling for the teen, looking behind rocks, in different structures, but they couldn’t find him. Yuuri was struggling to breathe at this point, until he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Something...moved. He felt like his breathing completely stopped, as he looked around slowly, trying to pinpoint what moved.

“Yu...Yuri…?”

He looked around, and saw the others not far away, but not close enough for him to feel safe. Viktor caught his eyes, and obviously he saw fear there. He frowned and started to make his way over, but before he got close Yuuri caught another glimpse of movement from the corner of his eye. Just as Viktor slowed down, Yuuri froze as he felt a presence behind him. He turned slowly, but before he made it all the way, something grabbed him and screamed at him.

“YUURI!”

Yuuri practically screamed and spun round faster than he could actually manage, almost falling over. He was thankful that Viktor was closer now, and the Russian caught him before he hit the ground. That didn’t stop his heart from pounding to fast, and his breathing from being too hard. Whatever had scared him, it was now laughing in a...familiar voice. He looked up, and found Yurio doubled over.

“Yuri! What the hell was that for?!” Viktor growled.

“Oh come on, it was funny! Katsudon looked like he was about to wet himself!”

Yuuri felt his eyes burn with tears and he pulled himself to his feet. The others had made their way over to them and had started to scold Yurio, not only for disappearing, but for scaring Yuuri so badly. The Japanese man stepped away from them, taking deep breaths, he just needed to calm down a little. He looked up at the building in front of him and...was that a...person? He narrowed his eyes, trying to see through the window. That was odd, definitely a person. He looked around, and remembered that there were 30 people with them today, and every single one of them was in his line of sight. The tour guide was on the bus so...who the hell was that? He looked back at the window, to find it empty. Maybe he’d imagined it. He turned and made to walk back to the others, when he suddenly felt...faint…

“Vik...tor…” 

His vision started to go dim, and he watched the rest of the friends he’d made all collapse. The only coherent thought he could form was that he needed to get to Yurio. He needed to save him. He needed...to save Yurio…

***

“Yuuri! Yuuri please wake up!”

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes and looked around himself. Where the...hell where they?! Most of his vision taken up by Yurio and Viktor, but behind he could see a...concrete ceiling? What was happening?!

“What...where…”

“We don’t know. Everyone...all of us...we were...I dunno...drugged?” Yurio explained.

“Viktor...the others…?”

“Everyone is here.” Viktor hushed him.

He sat up and looked around. Everyone...even the tour guide. All here. Yuuri fought the urge to throw up and took a moment to take in his surroundings. He could tell Yurio was panicking hard, his breathing was too fast, so he needed to be the one to stay level headed. The room was concrete, no furniture, a door...and a window to another room. Although the room they were in was relatively clean, a little dusty, but nothing to worry about. The other room...was a mess of blood and other stuff that Yuuri didn’t want to identify. 

“It’s...It’s gonna be ok yeah? We’re gonna be totally fine. I’m sure the police are looking for us right now.” Yuuri told them, loud enough so that their entire group could hear.

“You’re wrong...No one’s coming.” A new voice explained.

They looked over and saw...a woman? At least he thought it was a woman. The body was that of a woman, but the head was covered by a mask. She was was wearing a white dress covered in...red? It took Yuuri a moment to realise it was blood.

“Yuuri…” Yurio whispered, clinging to the older man.

“No one is coming...I’m in charge here. You’ll do exactly as I say. Is that understood?”

The nodded, none of them wanted to disobey her. This...completely psychotic woman was holding them hostage, and they all had some kind of self preservation. She looked around at them all, before speaking again in her eerily calm voice.

“Here’s how things are going to go, ladies and gentlemen. One by one...all of you are going to die. Quickly, painfully, it depends on how I’m feeling. Every 30 minutes...starting...now.” 

With that, she left the room, leaving everyone there stunned into silence. That was until the youngest of their party, a 13 year old girl, started to cry. Yurio started to look panicked, as did everyone else. This wasn’t good, the more people panicked, the harder it would be for as many of them to escape as possible. Yuuri didn’t know what to do, and he could feel his anxiety rising, but he squashed it down, for Yurio. 

“Yuuri! What do we do?! That psycho is gonna kill us all!” Yurio whispered harshly.

“No. We’re gonna get out of here, we’re gonna be fine.” He told him.

“Alright people. We need to look for a way out.” Viktor ordered.

At first, it was only the 10 of them who searched around, but one by one the other 21 started to search as well. They searched and searched, but found absolutely nothing. Then 30 minutes later, she came back as promised. They all managed to get sat down before the door opened, but every single person could feel their hearts fighting to burst out of their chests.

“So. 30 minutes have passed. Who...first?”

Though they couldn’t see her eyes, they could feel her scanning them, as if she were looking deep into her Soul. Eventually, her eyes came to rest on the 13 year old girl, and Yuuri felt his stomach drop. Silently, the woman walked towards her, and out of natural reaction the girl tried to back away. The woman stopped her progress however, by putting her full weight onto one of her legs. The scream that ripped from her mouth sent shivers down all of their spines, but they only continued as the woman stepped off of her and picked her up by the hair.

“Now now little girl~ I’m in a good mood, so I’ll make it quick.” She paused to run her fingers through her dark hair.

“Please...let me go...Please…” She begged quietly. 

“Aaaw~ You sound so pretty when you beg like that. Come on.” 

She dragged the girl out, and Yuuri felt his stomach drop again as he realised what the window was for. This woman...this psychotic woman...she wanted them to watch, and if he was honest, he didn’t doubt for a second that she’d kill her. They all watched as the girl was chained up, kicking and screaming and trying her damned hardest to get out of there. The woman with the bag on her head raised a pistol. She said some things they couldn’t hear through the window, but it obviously distressed the young girl. Then she fired...six times. Once in her head, once in each elbow, once in each knee, then once...in a place that would be considered vulgar. The girl’s mother shrieked and nobody seemed to know what to do.

“We...we should keep looking.” Mila was the first to speak.

“Yeah…” Viktor agreed.

But Yuuri was frozen, staring at the window. The woman took down the girl’s body and took it out of view. They were all going to die at the hands of this psycho. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Viktor looking at him with concern, an expression that made his heart thud in a good way. He paused, was this really an appropriate time for this?

“Are you ok Yuuri?” He asked softly.

“Yeah...I mean...As fine as I can be.”

He joined the search, and once again came up with nothing. 30 minutes passed, and she came back. This time the girl’s mother was her victim, and she wasn’t as nice to kill her quickly like her daughter. Her stomach was split on and she was left to bleed out. The screaming stopped after 10 minutes, and the woman eventually died after another 20. Then the next 30 minute search began. 

***

Eventually, out of the 31 they’d started with, dwindled down to the 10 who Yuuri knew the names of. They’d been stuck in this room for 10 and a half hours...and there was 10 of them left...and he was absolutely terrified! He checked his watch and saw that they had five minutes left until she came back. Yuuri banged his head on the window, and looked out into the room that was...drenched...drenched in the blood of people who had come with him. He looked around the room, maybe there was something he’d missed, something in this room. The vision of the 13 year old’s body hanging by the chains, when a thought came to him. There may have be blood all over the walls and floor, and even a little on the ceiling. But there were no corpses. 

“She’s...taking them somewhere.” He muttered against the glass.

His eyes scanned the room for an exit of any kind. She was getting the bodies out somehow...they didn’t just magically disappear. She had to get them out somehow. His eyes spotted a piece of wall that looked different from the rest, and when he narrowed his eyes, he saw a handle. That was it! Before he could relay this information to the others, his watched her come through the door he just found, towards their room. They all sat down and waited.

“Well well well. And then there were 10.” 

She did her usual thing of scanning the room, and Yuuri instinctively held his young friend’s hand, and tried not to flinch when he felt Viktor take his other hand. Though it comforted him, he wondered if it was more for Viktor’s benefit as well. Eventually, her eyes came to rest of JJ.

“How about you cutie?” She almost purred.

JJ had come across as the biggest idiot on the planet when Yuuri first met him, but now his gut was wrenching as the man bravely got to his feet. Before following the woman, he kissed Isabella gently, and Yuuri’s heart went out to the woman. Once the door closed, Isabella started to sob, quietly at first, then louder. Mila and Sara went to comfort her, yet Yuuri couldn’t tear his eyes away from what he was watching. She hadn’t tied him up like the others, however she was wielding a very large...very terrifying chainsaw. She spoke to him for a bit, before revving it up...and chasing him with it. He lasted 10 seconds, before she had him pinned to the window. The saw cut through JJ’s skull like it was butter, send blood and other stuff splattering against the window. As Isabella shrieked, Yuuri felt like he was going to be sick as he shielded Yurio’s eyes from it. The kid had seen a lot but this...this was too much.

“Yuuri…?” He whispered.

“Yeah?”

“I know I’ve...not been the nicest to you...despite what you’ve done for me...but if...if we die…”

“Yuri we’re not going to die…”

“If...I just want to thank you...for being so nice to me...and for being a big brother to me.”

Yuuri hugged him and kept his head pressed against his chest. Yuuri knew the teen wasn’t good at putting across his feelings, but hearing him say that gave him a little hope. She took JJ away as usual, and this time Yuuri watched her. For some reason she decided to carry the halves of body separately, and just as he’d guessed, the part of the wall he’d spotted was in fact a door. A door out of here maybe? It had looked like there was a corridor, so at least a door out of these rooms. They had another 30 minutes.

“We need to come up with a plan.” Yuuri got their attention immediately.

When they all looked at him, he cleared his throat.

“There’s a door in the other room, it’s how she takes the bodies out.” He told them.

“How do you know it’s not just a smaller room?” Sara asked.

“I watched her leave, it’s a corridor.”

“But you know, we can’t even get out of this room. The door is locked.” Chris pointed out.

Yuuri bit his lip, there had to be some way of getting out of this room! But the only time it was ever unlocked was...when she came. His eyes widened as he thought about what happened whenever she came in. The door unlocked...she came and took someone and then...killed. She didn’t lock the door.

“She doesn’t...lock the door.” He mumbled, eyes wide.

“...Not until she’s leaving!” Viktor caught on.

“If the next person she tries to take can knock her out, we could get out while she’s down!”

They mumbled their agree, all of them knowing that whoever she took may end up dead. This might not work...she might over power them, she might decide to kill them quickly. But they knew that all they needed to do was distract her long enough for the others to get out. Now that they had a plan, all they had to do was wait. As Yuuri held Yurio in his arms, he found his eyes drifting to Viktor next to him. The man confused him, he’d approached him while he was alone, he’d come over the minute he’d seen Yuuri looking panicked, he’d been the first to scold Yurio for scaring him...but why? Not that he didn’t appreciate it. The Russian looked at him, and they stared for awhile, not saying anything, but Viktor’s expression spoke volumes. It said ‘I will protect you’. The younger man felt his heart rate pick up, and he blushed a little. Before anything else could be said, their 30 minutes were up. Yuuri was right, she didn’t lock any doors behind her.

“Now~ we’re running a little low aren’t we...Hmm…” She scanned over them, for a second. “You.”

Yuuri’s heart stopped all together when he realised she was pointing at Yurio. Even though the teen had agreed like the rest of them, Yuuri didn’t want to risk his life on this. He was too young, Yuuri wouldn’t let him. As the teen stood up, he shifted to stop him, but Viktor caught his hand and shook his head.

“He’s like my little brother…” Yuuri hissed and pulled his hand away. “Hey! If you wanna hurt someone hurt me!” 

“Yuuri no!”

“Oh~ Volunteering to take his place? How sweet.”

“Take me…” 

He heard Viktor hiss nervously behind him, why was he being like this?! The woman seemed to think over the benefits of taking Yuuri instead of Yurio, and when she’d come to a decision, she clapped her hands.

“Alright~ The older one can come with me!” 

Yuuri sat his friend down with Viktor and smiled softly.

“Yurio, stay safe. Viktor, protect him ok?”

“Yuuri…” The older man whispered.

Without another word, Yuuri stood up and followed her. She left the door, and he watched to try and find the right moment. He looked around, to find what she intended what she intended to kill him with. He glanced over to the window, and found Viktor holding Yurio back as he screamed wordlessly...maybe his name. The woman led him over to the wall, looks like she wanted to tie him to the wall like the others, so he let her...waiting.

“You know...I’d thought you’d struggle a bit more. But you’re very complacent….how boring.”

“Yeah, too bad for you.” He hissed before lifting himself up and kicking her in the face.

She stumbled back and hit the floor with a thud, hitting her head and knocking herself out. The minute she was down the others burst out of the room and made for the door. Viktor and Yurio came over and began to unchain him.

“You’re an idiot! Why did you let her get so close!?” Viktor growled.

“That was the only way. It worked though didn’t it?” He sighed as he was released. “But talk to me about it later, now we need to go.”

They set off and caught up with the others pretty quickly. Yuuri was right in assuming that the door lead to the rest of the building, which was bigger than he expected. He wondered where they were again, one of the structures in the ruins? It would have been hard for one woman to transport 31 unconscious people on her own...and he didn’t think she had companions, so they wouldn’t have gone far. He looked up and saw a window, with light shining through it. He stopped Viktor and pointed.

“You’re tall, boost me up there!” He demanded.

He nodded quickly and helped him onto his shoulders, it was a little awkward but he managed to see out of the window easily. He looked around, and his eyes widened. From this position, he could tell he was indeed in one of the ruins, one of the more sound ones. She must have been planning this, and repurposed two of the rooms for what she wanted. Viktor let him down and the others gathered round.

“Did you see a way out?” Seung-Gil asked him.

“No, but I know where we are. We’re still at the ruins.” Yuuri explained.

“Do any of us still have a phone? We should call the police!” Phichit checked himself.

For some reason, she had not taken them, which Yuuri believed was an oversight on her part. What kind of kidnapper didn’t confiscate phones. It ended up Chris being the one who called the police, and he spoke quickly, telling them where they were and the situation. He was about to tell them how many people had died, when there was a bang, and a hole suddenly appeared in the center of his head. He dropped the phone first, then they all backed off as he hit the floor...dead. They looked down the way they came, and saw the woman there...only she looked even worse. Blood was covering her face from where Yuuri had kicked her, and she was holding a smoking gun, aiming it at them.

“RUN!” Viktor ordered, and they set off running. 

Yuuri felt like his lungs were on fire, he didn’t know how long they’d been running, but when he looked back, he couldn’t see her. She must have slowed down considerably, which wasn’t a bad thing. However, now they were all getting tired, and they needed a minute to process what was happening.

“Everyone in here!” Sara opened a door that looked like it could have once been a storeroom, and they all piled in.

They took the moment of silence to get their breaths back, and to collect their thoughts. Ok...ok...Chris is dead...there was 8 of them left. Things could be worse...things could be worse...Yuuri could feel himself getting into a panic, and he tried to keep his breathing under control. They were gonna be fine, they were gonna be fine, they were gonna be-

“Yuuri.” 

He looked up, and found Viktor crouching in front of him. The look he was giving him was calming, and even though his heart was thudding at the close proximity he felt safer...despite the psycho woman chasing them with a gun. 

“Are you ok?” Viktor asked.

“Yeah...sorry.”

“Don’t apologise. You have every right to be scared. You...you almost…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“I know...Is Yuri ok?”

“He’s fine. Mila is looking after him.”

They stayed silent for a while, just staring at each other. Whatever was growing there was completely inappropriate in their current situation, but there it was. Viktor opened his mouth a little, maybe to say something, but then Phichit hushed them all.

“Shush...I hear footsteps…” He whispered.

They all tensed up, and waited. Phichit was closest to the door, and kept his ear close to it, listening. He bit his lip, trying to keep his breathing quiet, but with the panic rising in his throat it was becoming harder and harder...until he felt Viktor’s hand on his cheek. He calmed slowly, and kept his eyes on Viktor until Phichit spoke.

“She’s gone.” He told them.

“Right, we need go now. There has to be an exit, the building is totally square.” Seung-Gil said.

“I remember seeing the entrance to it from outside before we go knocked out, but that means nothing now we’re inside.” Yuuri sighed, holding his head.

“Not true. What else do you remember seeing, then compare it to what you saw out the window.” Viktor held his hand and squeezed.

For the next few minutes, they sat and discussed what they saw while looking around, then seeing if it matched any of what Yuuri saw through the window earlier. After talking, they came to the conclusion that they were on one of the upper floors and needed to find some stairs. Once again, Yuuri started to question how the hell she got them there as they left the safety of their storeroom. Yuuri walked just behind Yurio, and bit his lip as Viktor walked beside him. He never thought he was one to believe in love at first sight but...he couldn’t really deny that Viktor had stolen his affection pretty quickly. 

“Yuuri…I…”

“If you’re gonna scold me for letting her get so close I don’t need to hear it.” He sighed.

“That’s not what I was gonna say...I was gonna say...thanks. It must have been scary...letting her get that close…”

“Hey. We all agreed that whoever she chose would take her down...and I wasn’t going to let it be Yuri.”

They fell into silence, looking at each other. It took Yuuri a minute to realise they’d stopped walking, and it took him even longer to realise that Viktor was leaning in. He gasped and grabbed his wrists, stopping his progress.

“Yuuri?”

“Sorry, but...not right now? We...should talk about this when we get out of here.”

Viktor paused, then nodded, and then they started walking to catch up with the others. As they walked, they came across staircases, then repeated the whole process. They hadn’t seen the woman since she shot Chris, but they’d heard her plenty of times, muttering something about finding them. Hopefully, their friend had got enough information that the police would be able to find them. Eventually they stopped finding staircases, and came the to conclusion that they were finally on the first floor. They’d stopped for a minute, Yurio’s feet were hurting, and in the meantime they planned their next more. 

“One of these doors has to be an exit.” Sara kicked the one next to her.

“Maybe there’s a fire exit? If so then there’s a fire door, so there wouldn’t be a gap would there?” Mila suggested, trying to calm her friend.

“We’re on the outside wall now, so there’ll be one door.” Viktor was starting to sound tired too.

“Then we need to find it! At fa-”

“Found you….”

They all turned, just in time to watch the woman fire her gun again, and again, and again. They didn’t stop to check, but Yuuri was pretty sure she shot Sara at least 5 times. He could hear Mila sobbing as they ran, but he was too focused on trying to find the door they needed. 

“There it is!” Yurio gasped, pointing to a sign.

Yuuri spotted the glowing sign, just as pain ripped through his leg. He hit the ground with a thud, gasping as he realised she’d shot him in the leg. He looked up as Yurio started helping him to see Seung-Gil and Phichit pushing hard on the door. It shifted, but wasn’t opening quick enough, and if he didn’t do something now, she’d get to them. As he got to his feet, and held Yurio gently. 

“Yuri, get to the door, as soon as it opens get out. I’ll hold her off, just stay with Viktor.”

“Yuuri!”

“I won’t let you get hurt!” 

He gently pushed Yurio into Viktor, who nodded and pulled the younger boy away, despite his kicking and screaming. He could tell the Russian man wasn’t happy about leaving him but if the others were gonna have a chance of getting that door open, then he needed to do this. He needed to swallow his anxiety, and do this. 

“Hey! What the hell do you want?!”

“What do I want? To kill. The only thing that allows me to feel anything in this cruel unforgiving world, is to have complete psychological control over a group of people. And who better than a group of unsuspecting tourists from all over the world. That door won’t open. It’s been jammed for a while. So, I suppose this is it. It was fun killing you all one by one, but now-”

Before she could finish that thought, Yuuri tackled her to the ground, knocking the gun from her hand. He pinned her by the wrists, just in time to hear the door give out. The others were free. The minute he let his mind wander, she forced him onto his back and wrapped her hands around his throat. She was gonna try and choke him to death! Yuuri scratched at her wrists in a desperate attempt to get her off him. He couldn’t breathe, she was gonna kill him, he wasn’t ever gonna see Yurio again...he wouldn’t get to...talk to Viktor…

“Yuri...I’m...sorry…” He managed to choke out. 

He still couldn’t see her face, but Yuuri could tell she snarled at him. His vision started to blur, just as he heard some footsteps behind him, was it the police? He didn’t end up finding out, as he blacked out soon after.

***

When Yuuri woke up, the first thing he saw was a bright, painful light. At first he’d thought he’d died and gone to heaven, but as his vision cleared he realised that no, he wasn’t dead, he was just lying down staring at the light fixture above him. He probably shouldn’t do that. He turned his head away and looked to his left. Yurio was asleep in a hospital chair, his smaller hand wrapped around Yuuri’s. He smiled softly, then looked at the other side. Viktor was there, and he was very awake.

“Morning Yuuri.” 

“Mmm...How long was I out…”

“A week. For a while we were worried you wouldn’t wake up.” He chuckled.

“What happened to…”

“The woman? After we got the door open, there were police and paramedics and some other people. They found her choking you. She’s...dead. They couldn’t get her off you peacefully so they had to shoot her...You...you could have…” 

Yuuri nodded, understanding what had happened. 

“The others...Chris and Sara...were they really…?”

“Yeah...They found them as well as where she was hiding the others bodies as well. The other survivors have all been checked and went home. We wanted to stay with you.”

Yuuri blushed a little, and looked at where Viktor was holding his hand. They’d said when they’d escaped they’d talk...but now they were here he didn’t really know what to say. In the end, they didn’t say anything. Viktor gently touched his face, a gesture Yuuri took to mean him asking permission, to which he responded with a small nod. Then the Russian leaned down and pressed their lips together. It was soft, and after everything that had happened he felt like he was finally safe. They kissed until a harsh voice forced them apart.

“Oi! Old man! Stop attacking Katsudon! Or I’ll call the nurses in here!”

The two of them laughed at the sudden 180 turn of Yurio’s attitude, but Yuuri supposed that despite the horror he’d seen, it was good he was still able to be as angsty as normal. He knew it would take a while, but they would recover from this. He didn’t know how Isabella and Mila were doing, they’d both lost someone close to them, but given some time, they’d get as back to normal as they could. And that was fine, cause now they were safe.


End file.
